<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Midnight Bar by gaysadandtired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899072">The Midnight Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired'>gaysadandtired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Midnight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Barebacking, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Human/Vampire Relationship, Knifeplay, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Smut, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Venom Intoxication, was meant to be pure filth but there's some plot, whats self preservation when you can have double vampire dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months after his boyfriend was murdered under strange circumstances, Guanheng finally finds the culprit and he is set on getting revenge. However, what he gets isn't even close to what he wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Midnight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Midnight Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For NCT spookfest!</p><p>Please read the tags carefully before reading.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Guanheng’s boyfriend was murdered ten months ago, he has heard many things from his friends and family. He’s heard all of the<em> “I’m so sorry for your loss”</em> and “<em>we’re always here for you”s</em> from everyone who learned of what happened.  </p><p>It was a robbery gone wrong, costing Hao -  Guanheng's boyfriend – his life. At least that’s what it was deemed as. To Guanheng, it wasn’t just a <em>robbery gone wrong</em> but something far different, something that had been keeping him up at night. </p><p>He’s been called crazy a few times for trying to deny his boyfriend’s cause of death. Some people gave him strange looks whilst some pitied him, calling it his coping mechanism. But that wasn’t it; Guanheng knew very well his boyfriend of three years was dead, and he wouldn’t deny that. He’s accepted that fact, but he’ll never accept how he died. </p><p>When Guanheng found Hao’s body, limp and lifeless in a dark alleyway behind the nightclub they were supposed to be meeting in for Guanheng’s birthday party, Guanheng got a very good look of the man’s body. He cradled him and cried, searching for a way to save the last remnants of life from slipping past him. Of course, Guanheng was only human and Hao was long dead. There was nothing Guanheng could do to save him.  </p><p>Of course, it was painful and it took time to heal. Thankfully, Guanheng’s friend took good care of him and even encouraged him to see a therapist to work through the trauma. Guanheng would say that it helped him, but some people would beg to differ. </p><p>Why? </p><p>Well, some people said that Guanheng had lost it due to his wild conspiracy theory. </p><p>But Guanheng knew he wasn’t crazy; he saw the two puncture marks on the man’s neck. He saw them vividly, and that paired with the fact that his cause of death was blood loss yet there was no blood found on the crime scene, at least none that matched Hao’s type, Guanheng had the right to let his mind wander.  </p><p>Guanheng had been obsessed with the occult and paranormal ever since he was eleven or so and he snuck in on his older sister watching a horror movie. He’s loved all sorts of spooky, supernatural things ever since then. Of course, he knew that those things weren’t real, but the marks on his boyfriend’s neck were.  </p><p>Were vampires real? Majority of people would say that they weren’t, and until recently, so would Guanheng. But he wasn’t convinced his answer would remain the same now. He knew he sounded mad, and if he wasn’t in his current situation, he would laugh at himself in the same way he finds amusement in flat-earthers, big-foot believers or moon landing deniers. </p><p>Guanheng currently belonged to the big-foot believers’ group. After all, he also was chasing after some mythical creature based on some wishy-washy evidence. </p><p>Hao’s murderer was never caught and Guanheng doubted justice would ever be served. So, Guanheng allowed himself to fall down a somewhat ludicrous pit.  </p><p>He never expected he’d get anywhere with his stupid little investigation, but somehow, he did. One way or another, Guanheng stumbled upon a bunch of random leads, both from witnesses that passed by on the night of Hao’s murder, as well as a few people he met through online forums. </p><p>Granted, the forums were shady and with domain names like<em> endtothebloodsuckers</em>.<em>com </em>and <em>realvampirehunters</em>.<em>com</em>, Guanheng wanted to laugh, but they did lead him somewhere. </p><p>Bite marks, loss of blood, and dingy alleyways seemed to be a reoccurring theme, and if Guanheng’s boyfriend died in this side of town, the culprit was narrowed down to a single location. </p><p>“The Midnight Bar,” Guanheng read the red neon sign hanging above the entrance. The colour alone made him feel uncomfortable; it was too deep, too scarlet and blood like for him to not feel uneasy by the mere sight of it. It also didn’t help that it painted the street around him with that very same infernal colour. </p><p>This was clearly the right place. </p><p>From the snooping around through all those dingy, conspiracy theory, monster fucker websites and forums, Guanheng learned quite a few things about this bar – things which, if true, were highly concerning and unnerving.  </p><p>For one, it was what was referred to as a <em>feeding den </em>by patrons of his favourite – though he used that term very loosely – forum. The term was quite self-explanatory; feeding dens were locations used by vampires to feed on willing humans. The opinions on such places were torn; some people would say it was an ethical way for vampires to feed, whilst some condemned it, saying that not only was it inhuman and vile, but it also lured humans in with the promise of a high brought on by the venom in the vampire’s fangs, because apparently that was a thing too. </p><p>Of course it was. </p><p>At least there was a possibility that Hao didn’t suffer too much as he was drained of all his blood. Though that was far from a cheery thought. </p><p>Two, this feeding den in particular was the most known amongst the community and it had quite the history behind it too. It opened in the eighteenth century as a brothel, and over the years it was passed down to different owners, all seemingly from the same line of blood-suckers. Now, it served as a night club, though the name might lead you to believe it was something tamer. </p><p>Guanheng took in a deep breath, feeling up his pocket once more to check if the weapon he was concealing was still there. He then checked his other pocket for his back-up weapon. He didn’t know where he could find a stake, but a silver knife would surely do the trick – hopefully. A knife was definitely better for self-defence too. It came in handier than a big wooden stake. </p><p>The man was let in after waiting around in a line for a few more minutes. There weren’t that many people waiting, but the ones that did seemed very eager. </p><p>That was probably the venom’s influence. </p><p>Guanheng stepped inside, finding himself small in the spacious interior. The ceiling was high, but there was a second floor too. From the looks of it, there was also another area to the club but it was locked away with two large bouncers standing by the entrance. </p><p>So far, Guanheng saw nothing strange about the place. </p><p>It looked like any other night club did; there were flashing lights, a bar crowded by numerous people, all at varying stages of intoxication, people dancing to the loud music blaring through the multitude of speakers strewn around. Nothing seemed off, and Guanheng didn’t see anything too out of the ordinary. He was expecting to see people getting their blood sucked in every corner of the room, yet he saw none of that. </p><p>He rolled his shoulders, letting out a shaky exhale. Since there didn’t seem to be anything happening yet, Guanheng decided to mix in with the crowd as well as he could. He skipped ordering a drink, knowing that he needed to be on full alert for the time being, so instead, he went straight to the dance floor since that’s where a majority of the club goers were. </p><p>Guanheng moved through the throngs of people, carefully observing each and every face he came across in hope that one would stand out amongst everyone. But it was all about the eyes. </p><p>When Guanheng posted on the forum that he would be going to this club, he was told one, to be careful, and two, to pay extra attention to the eyes of everyone around him. Apparently, they could give away who was a vampire. Guanheng honestly thought it would be the teeth, but he was laughed at and called an amateur when he said that.  </p><p>The gaze of a vampire was alluring, though hypnotising was a more correct word to describe it. No matter your attraction, once a vampire had its eyes on you, you’d be drawn into their orbit, willingly giving yourself over at their command. This also fuelled the heated debate over feeding dens in the first place, but Guanheng didn’t care about all that discourse – he only cared about his revenge. </p><p>Moving further within the crowd, Guanheng’s attention was brought to a single man. He was eyeing him up and down, his eyes dark and hooded as he stared at Guanheng like a predator would watch their prey. He pressed an index to his plump bottom lip, mouth faintly parted. </p><p>Those eyes didn’t lie. </p><p>Guanheng decided to make the first move, making direct eye contact with the man eating him up with his gaze. </p><p>He walked over to where the man was stood by the wall close to where the guarded doors were.  </p><p>Guanheng thought that the man looked rather handsome and it wouldn’t have surprised him if the man’s alluring aura wasn’t there because he was a vampire, but purely because he was just that beautiful. Guanheng could have easily taken the man home on any other day if the circumstances were different. Gladly so. </p><p>“Hey there, hot stuff,” the unknown man said with a playful tilt to his glossy lips. He was leaning casually against the wall, the long-sleeved crop top he wore showing off his taut abdomen, skin smooth and pale, perfect and pristine. Guanheng could imagine how it would feel under his fingertips, even his lips. “What brings you here?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, biting and licking over his bottom lip. </p><p>“Couldn’t help but notice you eyeing me up,” Guanheng replied. </p><p>The other man chuckled, dropping his head before looking up at Guanheng through his eyelashes, the sight causing Guanheng’s stomach to flip and twist. He felt so small under that strong stare. </p><p>“Am I that obvious?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Guanheng replied breathlessly. </p><p>“What can I do? I can barely control myself around such handsome men. I’m Taeyong, by the way. You?” </p><p>“Guanheng,” the human replied, only then realising he actually gave Taeyong his name. But it slipped out naturally without him knowing. He took that as a sign of Taeyong’s spell on him. </p><p>“Such a pretty name,” Taeyong mused, pushing himself off the wall, taking a small step closer towards Guanheng. He threw his arms around Guanheng’s neck, the touch sending shivers right down the man’s spine. He was so cold to the touch, yet Guanheng was drawn to it like a moth to the flame.  </p><p>“Taeyong’s pretty too,” Guanheng said, gulping when Taeyong brought his face close to his neck. He clenched his jaw, his heartbeat picking up significantly when he sensed the light brush of Taeyong’s lips against his skin.  </p><p>“Thank you,” Taeyong murmured, kissing up to Guanheng’s ear. “But I’m far prettier when I’m naked,” he whispered, the hot air against Guanheng’s ear causing him to shiver. “Wanna see just how pretty I can be? I’ll let you have your way with me, however you want it.” </p><p>“That’s- I-” Guanheng gulped, finding himself at a loss for words. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, completely unsure as what to do.  </p><p>Taeyong chuckled lowly, taking told of Guanheng’s hand and pulling it to him, placing it on his hip. “I won’t bite,” he uttered. “I promise.” </p><p>Guanheng didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry upon hearing that. </p><p>“I’ll behave. Be good for you,” Taeyong continued, further enticing Guanheng into going along with his advances. “Wanna go?” </p><p>“Where,” Guanheng asked. </p><p>In response, Taeyong looked at the doors Guanheng was so curious about. “We can have our fun there. I know a place. Nobody would see.” </p><p>This was probably Guanheng’s only chance on getting inside, so he nodded, his mind hazy. </p><p>“Follow me then,” Taeyong said, locking their hands together before he pulled Guanheng after him. </p><p>Taeyong only had to look at the two hefty bouncers and they let him and Guanheng in without uttering a single word. Once again, under any other circumstance, that would have been hot, but now wasn’t the time to think like that. </p><p>Guanheng was instantly surprised at the sheer difference between the two areas of the night club. What he was seeing now could only be described as a strip club; men and women were performing up on an elevated stage, their bodies adorned in deep scarlet harnesses, more skin revealed than covered. </p><p>Around the large stage were plenty of seats with people sitting on them, some having their laps occupied by the beauties from the stage. Guanheng couldn’t tell who was the human and who was the vampire looking on the scene. </p><p>Taeyong dragged Guanheng further on, eager to get to wherever he was going. </p><p>On their walk, Guanheng found his eyes meeting with a man up on stage. His body was wrapped up in leather straps, hugging his neck and muscles snug and tight, and the slither around his slender waist showed off just how stunning his figure he was. But his eyes seemed familiar; they were piercing and cold in nature, and with the way his body moved around the metal pole extended to the high ceiling, they drew Guanheng in like no other. </p><p>“You’ll see him soon,” Taeyong murmured. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Taeyong replied. “We’re here,” he then said, leading Guanheng up a spiral staircase which stopped at a heavy wooden door with the nameplate <em>Ten </em>attached to it. </p><p>Taeyong knocked and waited for a second. </p><p>The person on the other side called for him and so Taeyong opened the door. </p><p>Taeyong walked in and pulled Guanheng in. </p><p>“I brought him,” Taeyong said, speaking to the figure shrouded in a dim red light. </p><p>“That’s great,” the man sat behind the desk said. “Now go get your brother for me, won’t you, baby?” </p><p>Taeyong hummed, nodding obediently. He didn’t walk away just yet though. The man bit the inside of his cheek, his hands fidgety. “You won’t do anything to him, right?” He asked, a sense of dread and worry laced into his sweet voice. “Nothing bad will happen, right?” </p><p>“That’s not up to me,” the other man – presumably Ten if guessing by the nameplate on the door – replied, his feline eyes directed at Guanheng. “But I’ll ensure Dejun is safe, so get him for me.” </p><p>With that, Taeyong left. </p><p>And now there were two. </p><p>“Sit,” Ten ordered, motioning to the armchair in front of his desk. “Unless you prefer standing around. I’m fine either way.” </p><p>“Who are you?” Guanheng asked, cursing his voice for giving away his rising nerves. He held his hands close to his body, the concealed knife pressing into his side. </p><p>“Keep the questions for later,” Ten said, leaning back in his desk chair. “Let’s wait for Dejun to get here.” </p><p>“Who’s that?” </p><p>Ten looked to Guanheng, a tired, unamused expression on his face. “What did I just say about the questions?” For one reason or another, Guanheng shivered at the man’s words. It terrified him. </p><p>“Keep them for later,” Guanheng replied, feeling his throat clog up. There was just something about Ten’s presence that made any ounce of confidence Guanheng had at the start of the night completely vanish. Now that he was here, with an actual vampire – at least that’s what he was led to believe – he was actually petrified.  </p><p>Maybe he should have given the weirdos on the forums some information so that they could report him if he goes missing. </p><p>Then again, that also wasn’t a great idea. Who knows what would happen if he did do that. He might have ended up with creeps at his place, and whilst that was better than becoming a vampire’s dinner, it still was far from good. </p><p>And so, Guanheng waited around with this strange man. He was completely out of the blue. He had no idea who Ten was, nor did he know what on earth he was doing here. But maybe that would be explained to him soon. </p><p>Guanheng gave his pocket yet another squeeze. He was ready to attack if he had to. </p><p>If he had the chance to lay his hands on the monster which murdered his boyfriend, he wouldn’t show them any mercy. He was aware that that was probably stupid and reckless, but at this point he was willing to do anything, even if it meant risking his own life. He was in too deep now. </p><p>Ten didn’t spare him a glance. In fact, he was ignoring Guanheng’s presence completely. He seemed nonchalant; eyes fixated on the clock hung up on one of the walls. The lighting inside the office was far from great, it was dim and it shrouded Ten in mystery. His face wasn’t clearly made out if not for the basic shape of his face, the straight lines that formed his sharp jaw, the swift slope of his nose, and the rounded lines of his chin and lips. </p><p>There was something about the man that looked ancient. His appearance was that of a young man in his early twenties, but the air around him simply didn’t match him. It was as if he was ripped out of a completely different century. </p><p>If Guanheng didn’t know any better, he would have brushed this thought off. However, if he was to guess, he’d say that this Ten figure was a vampire. </p><p>It would make sense if he was. </p><p>If the paranormal even made sense in the first place. </p><p>After what couldn’t have been more than two minutes, there was a knock on the door to Ten’s office. </p><p>“In,” Ten called. </p><p>At his request, the door creaked open. Once more, Taeyong showed up, but this time he was joined by another man. </p><p>Guanheng recognised him. </p><p>It was the same man which had captured his attention on the way here. He was adorned in the same clothes as before – though clothes was far too generous of a term for the revealing outfit the man was clad in. The leather straps resembled a harness but it looked tighter than the typical harness Guanheng has had the pleasure of seeing in his life.  </p><p>The strap around the man’s neck also looked tight, but it didn’t seem like he minded it. </p><p>He looked beautiful. Guanheng could say that without a shadow of a doubt. </p><p>The man was slender but muscular with his arms and legs toned and defined. His shoulders were broad and over all, he looked larger than Guanheng who hasn’t really had much time to work out. Amidst all the mourning, his work, family and friends, the last thing Guanheng thought of was hitting the gym. He knew he should have worked out, but his horrendous diet of either binging a shit ton of snacks and unhealthy food, mixed with the days where he simply couldn’t stomach anything, balanced everything out. </p><p>It was unhealthy, but Guanheng didn’t care. Until he didn’t have closure, he wouldn’t care about anything else. </p><p>“Dejun, come here,” Ten called, ushering the man towards him. </p><p>The man – Dejun – did as Ten told him. He walked over to Ten’s desk, awaiting his next instruction. </p><p>“Taeyong,” Ten said to the man stood by the door to his office. “Thank you. You can go home.” </p><p>“But Dejun-” </p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Ten assured. “Now go,” he said sternly. “You don’t need to get tangled up in your brothers mess. Just go.” </p><p>Taeyong wanted to say something, however the words died on his tongue. Instead, he nodded. “Stay safe. Both of you.” </p><p>“Will do,” Ten said.  </p><p>And with that, Taeyong walked out, closing the doors after himself. </p><p>“Well,” Ten then said, getting up from his seat by his desk. He walked around, joining Dejun where he stood. “The day has finally come. What has it been? A year? More? Less?” </p><p>“Ten months,” Dejun said quietly. </p><p>“Right, ten months. Not that long then,” Ten mused. “I keep forgetting you’re still a baby,” he added, looking at Dejun with a humoured smile. “Not even a year.” </p><p>Dejun nodded, eyes glued to the floor. </p><p>Guanheng was beyond confused. </p><p>“Can I finally know what the fuck is going on?” Guanheng asked. “Why am I here? And who are you? Both of you.” </p><p>“You know why you’re here,” Ten replied, leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest. “It’s why you came here in the first place. To figure out who killed your boyfriend, or am I wrong?” </p><p>Guanheng’s silence was a good enough answer for Ten. </p><p>“And to answer who we are,” Ten continued. “I’m Ten, the owner of this establishment, and this here is Dejun. He works for me, but I’m sure you’ve seen.” </p><p>Guanheng glanced over to Dejun, once more taking in the man’s striking appearance. </p><p>“What are you though?” Guanheng questioned again. </p><p>“Are you honestly telling me that you still don’t know?” Ten replied, scoffing. “I know all those forums are terrible, but the people there aren’t exactly wrong. We’re vampires,” Ten announced. </p><p>Guanheng knew that he was the one that kept saying his boyfriend was killed by vampires, but to hear this stranger outright declare he was what would be considered a fictional creature really did take Guanheng by surprise. It’s not every day that you get to experience something like this. </p><p>“Wait, how do you know about the forums?” </p><p>Ten chuckled, the sound sending a sharp chill down Guanheng’s spine. </p><p>“Do you honestly think you found this place by yourself?” Ten asked. “The eyewitness, the random people giving you information and the address to here, all that was fake. I had to lure you out somehow.” </p><p>“Lure me?” </p><p>Ten nodded. “You’d only end up getting yourself locked up if you continued to spew your vampire bullshit,” he stated. “Plus, I’d get in trouble too if I let you go about your business. Besides, Dejun over here has been wanting to say something to you. Haven’t you, dear?” </p><p>The man in question nodded. </p><p>“Would you like to say it now? And look at him.” </p><p>Dejun glanced up from the floor, his eyes glazed over.  </p><p>In the blink of an eye, the vampire was on his knees in front of Guanheng. He looked up at Guanheng before he bent down. “I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated, sounding like he was on the verge of tears already. “I didn’t mean to kill him. I- I was hungry and- I just saw him and he- I'm sorry!” </p><p>“The fuck...” Guanheng muttered, staring at the man bent down in front of him. </p><p>“I killed him,” Dejun stated, not having the guts to look Guanheng in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“You- you did it?” Guanheng asked, only now realising the words coming out of Dejun’s mouth. </p><p>“Yes,” Dejun replied, a sob escaping past him. “I- I didn’t mean to! I was just so hungry and- and I didn’t know that I would- I'm sorry.” </p><p>Now that Guanheng was face to face with his boyfriend’s killer, he honestly didn’t know what to do. Of course, he thought he would end up taking an eye for an eye, but looking at Dejun crying and apologising through tears... it didn’t feel right. </p><p>However, that moment of doubt disappeared quickly. In an instant, he was taken over with rage. </p><p>“I thought I could stop but I couldn’t,” Dejun continued. “I was- I was just a fledgling and I couldn’t control myself. I’m sorry. Please. Please forgive me! I wanted to apologise for so long. I’m so sorry!” </p><p>“Sorry’s not gonna bring him back,” Guanheng seethed, reaching for the knife concealed in his pocket. </p><p>With a swift move, Guanheng pulled the weapon out, the shiny surface reflecting the tinted red light inside the office, painting it with blood. Dejun was facing the floor, the shame which he felt prevented him from looking up which only made it easier for Guanheng to force his hand down. </p><p>The knife pierced the air, but it never struck anything. </p><p>Instead, Guanheng ended up pressed up against the wall by Ten who had moved to him in the blink of an eye, pushing his against the wall, hard and unforgiving. One hand was gripping Guanheng’s wrist, squeezing down so harshly that Guanheng gave up on clutching his weapon, hoping that by letting it go, Ten would release him too.  </p><p>Ten’s other hand was wrapped around the back of Guanheng’s neck. All he had to do was squeeze and he’d have Guanheng gasping for air. </p><p>“That wasn’t nice,” Ten whispered into Guanheng’s ears, his voice harsh and vile. “He’s apologising, so don’t be rude. Dejun’s sorry, but I’m personally ready to snap your neck if you try anything funny. Got it?” </p><p>Guanheng groaned in response. </p><p>Ten squeezed on his neck and the human yelped, nodding and uttering a stream of pained <em>yes’</em>. Satisfied, the vampire let Guanheng go, stepping back, but not before kicking the knife away. He still didn’t know of the other weapon Guanheng had under his sleeve. </p><p>“Up,” Ten ushered, tugging Dejun up by hooking his finger under one of the leather straps binding his body.  </p><p>Dejun complied, getting up with shaky knees. He kept close to Ten’s side, linking his arm with Ten’s, his eyes glued to the floor. </p><p>Guanheng pulled himself together, stroking the back of his neck and the rubbing his wrist. Ten had a very strong grip, and Guanheng was starting to believe that inhuman strength and speed were actual vampire characteristics. The chances of getting a hit on the vampires, let alone one, were getting lower by the second, and quite frankly, Guanheng was beginning to fear for his overall safety. </p><p>“Why did you bring me here?” The human asked. </p><p>“I already told you,” Ten explained, stroking the back of Dejun’s back to soothe him. “Dejun wanted to apologise, and it’s best that you get your closure before we have to kill you,” Ten added nonchalantly. </p><p>“What?” Guanheng exclaimed. “Kill me? Are you fucking with me?” </p><p>Ten shrugged. “Well I can’t let you go, can I?” </p><p>“Yes you can!” Guanheng argued, his heart beat rapidly increasing, his fight or flight instincts waking up. “Just let me go.” </p><p>“Can’t really do that,” Ten said, letting Dejun go to take steps closer to Guanheng. His aura was suffocating, intimidating and frightening yet somehow alluring. He was backing the human up against the wall, trapping him and making him feel so small. “We can’t have you running your mouth about us,” Ten elaborated, his face millimetres from Guanheng’s strained neck, breath hot against the exposed slither of skin.  </p><p>“I- I won’t,” Guanheng uttered, shutting his eyes closed tightly, biting down on his lip as he clenched his fists, petrified that Ten would sink his fangs into him, draining him of his life. </p><p>“I find that hard to believe,” Ten whispered right into Guanheng’s ear, his hands trailing the human’s body, stroking up and down his chest and back, even slipping into Guanheng’s pockets. </p><p>His pockets. </p><p>The knife. </p><p>In a moment of foolish bravery, Guanheng forced Ten away, shoving his hand into his pocket to grab the other knife he had concealed on his person. He took Ten by surprise, slashing the vampire’s hand with a swift move. </p><p>Ten stepped away, looking at his wounded palm. </p><p>Guanheng grinned, shuffling forward and standing on edge with the blade pointed towards Ten, ready to strike again if Ten dares to move. </p><p>The human was expecting Ten to be pissed, to glare at him with utter rage burning behind his eyes. </p><p>He got none of that. </p><p>What he did get, however, was a laugh. </p><p>It started as a chuckle but quickly evolved into a dark, humoured guffaw. </p><p>“Oh you humans,” Ten muttered, tilting his head to the side, his sharp eyes piercing Guanheng like a dozen ruthless blades.  </p><p>Guanheng gulped. There it was. </p><p>Those eyes wanted to kill. </p><p>“You’re so funny,” Ten uttered. “But you’re too confident for your own good. Don’t you think so, Dejun?” </p><p>Where was Dejun anyway? He wasn’t stood by Ten, nor was he in the same spot he was before. He couldn’t have left though, Guanheng would have noticed. </p><p>“I guess,” Dejun replied, his voice coming from behind Guanheng. </p><p>The human went stiff, blood running cold. Dejun gripped onto his arms, holding him still. Ten’s grip was far stronger, but Dejun had plenty of strength in him too. </p><p>As Guanheng was stood frozen, Ten casually walked over to get the knife he kicked away earlier. He picked it over, checking the blade out, his brows raised as he carefully observed it. Shouldn’t that burn him? Weren’t vampires supposed to burn upon contact with the metal? </p><p>“How are you doing that?” Guanheng asked. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“That’s silver,” the human explained. “It should burn.” </p><p>Ten chuckled, nodding as he walked back, playing with the acute blade. He messed around like it was nothing. </p><p>“In colour, it sure is silver,” Ten agreed. “But so is stainless steel.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Says right here,” Ten said, showing off the small text printed onto the knife. “Stainless steel. Not silver. Nobody’s been using silver to make knives since... lord knows when. But I admire your effort.” </p><p>Stainless steel? The guy Guanheng bought these from said they were silver! </p><p>He was cheated and wronged, and if it was any other occasion, he would have complained and requested a refund. However, Guanheng wasn’t sure if he’d ever get the chance, especially since it seemed like he would become Ten’s dinner.  </p><p>He doubted he’d end walking out alive. </p><p>“I’ve seen a lot over the years, you know?” Ten stated, walking over to Guanheng, the tip of the knife tilting Guanheng’s chin up. The vampire got a good look of the man’s throat, licking his lips like Guanheng was a seven-course meal, all for his enjoyment. “I’ve had countless of people try to murder me, but none have ever been as shameless as you. It’s a nice change. Of course, you couldn’t kill me; even the most skilled of assassins ended up being nothing more than a snack for me. You’re no special.” </p><p>So this was the end. </p><p>Guanheng never expected to go out like this. </p><p>At least it was a unique way to go. </p><p>“But,” Ten continued, dragging the blade down Guanheng’s throat, down to his sternum where it stopped over the first button to the man’s shirt. “I’m feeling generous today.” </p><p>“You’re letting me go?” </p><p>Ten’s smile meant a clear no. </p><p>“Then what? Are you gonna kill me quickly?” </p><p>“I’ll Dejun have his fun with you,” Ten replied. His gaze flickered to behind Guanheng , probably meeting eyes with the vampire holding Guanheng steady. “You must be starving, aren’t you, sweetheart?” </p><p>Guanheng heard a faint whimper from Dejun, the vampire digging his nails into his arms. </p><p>“I bet you’ve been waiting all week for this, haven’t you?” Ten asked, amused with holding Guanheng’s life in his devilish hands. “You don’t feel guilty anymore, do you? The apology made you feel better, hasn’t it? Brought back your appetite?” </p><p>Dejun hummed – somewhat pained, but a hum nevertheless. </p><p>“That’s good,” Ten mused. “You need to feed too, baby. He’s all yours. And just a fun little bit of information for you,” the vampire continued, making a small cut on Guanheng’s skin. “He’s a sloppy drinker.” </p><p>Ten took a step back, watching the scene before him. He sat down on his desk, waiting for all hell to break loose. </p><p>And it didn’t take long. </p><p>Dejun’s breathing became unsteady, soft mewls passing through his lips. The vampire let the small amount of blood trickle down Guanheng’s chest, letting the scent fill his mind with a hungry daze. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t know if he should even bother with fighting for his life anymore. If he died, at least he would be with Hao. He had his closure, as brief and unsatisfying it was. Sure, he wanted revenge too, but it was clear that that would never happen. Guanheng was just one man – one man against two vampires. </p><p>It was a losing battle anyway. </p><p>The human winced, Dejun’s clutch on him painful. </p><p>Dejun’s lips pressed to the crook of Guanheng’s neck, cold and soft. Guanheng shivered, eyes shut in preparation for what was to come. However, a kiss wasn’t exactly what he was expecting.  </p><p>The vampire kissed over the same spot his lips were pressed to, tongue lapping in circles, teeth lightly scratching over the skin. Guanheng felt like he was nothing more than a piece of meat being tenderised. This was just prep, probably giving Dejun a sick thrill. </p><p>But Dejun wasn’t the only one enjoying this. </p><p>Ten was too. His arms were folded over his chest, legs spread and eyes glued to the two men stood in front of him. </p><p>“You’re liking this, aren’t you?” Guanheng spat towards Ten. </p><p>“A lot, actually,” Ten replied. “And you, Dejun? How are you liking this?” </p><p>The vampire crooned, one hand leaving Guanheng’s arm to rest on his hips. “I want him,” he murmured, looking up at Ten through his heavy lashes. </p><p>“He’s yours, baby,” Ten said. “Go on, have a bite. Show me how happy you are with your meal.” </p><p>“You’re sick,” Guanheng seethed, reaching behind him with his free hand in an attempt to stop Dejun. It was futile though. Even though he could grab onto Dejun’s hair, tugging at the strands, all that did was make the vampire moan, nipping at Guanheng’s skin. </p><p>“He likes that,” Ten stated, standing up and walking back to Guanheng. Now, the human was surrounded by vampires from both sides. “You’re only getting him excited,” he uttered, dragging his index over the blood trailing down from the human. “I’m impressed, baby,” Ten mused, looking at the deep red liquid on his finger. “Your restraint is admirable, but playing with your food for too long isn’t good; a terrified meal tastes bad,” he explained, locking eyes with Guanheng. “It would be a waste,” he mused, looking back to Dejun. </p><p>Ten brought his hand to Dejun, slipping the blood-stained finger into the vampire’s mouth. </p><p>“How’s that?” </p><p>Dejun moaned, the sound guttural, like an animal that’s been starved. </p><p>“That good? Are you hearing that? You taste good- and Dejun’s a picky eater too,” Ten stated, grinning at Guanheng, the sight making Guanheng weak in the knees. It was like seeing the grim reaper smile at you, moments before he took your soul down to the pits of hell. “Far too picky for his own good, actually. Practically killed his own brother, so starved and desperate,” Ten reminisced, his tone stone cold. “Nothing I gave you was good enough. But that’s okay, I found you the perfect meal, so eat up.” </p><p>“I- I don’t want to kill him,” Dejun murmured after a brief moment of silence. </p><p>“Don’t!” Guanheng exclaimed. “Don’t kill me.” </p><p>“You! Quiet,” Ten hissed, scaring the life out of the human. “Kill him,” he commanded.  </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“I’ll find you someone else,” Ten declared. “He can’t leave the premises, you get that? I’ve covered so much for you. If the council finds out I let you kill someone, they’ll burn me alive and then they’ll kill you too. So, kill him, and there’ll be no evidence left. Got it?” </p><p><em> Oh </em>. </p><p>“I’ll be quiet,” Guanheng uttered warily. “I promise.” </p><p>Ten glared at the human. “I don’t trust humans,” he said. “Especially ones like you.” </p><p>“Is this about the knife? Let’s forget about that, I was stupid.” </p><p>“That’s an understatement,” Ten muttered. “And no, I won’t forget it. I can’t have you running around spewing shit about how vampires killed your boyfriend – and even if you don’t mention vampires, but just us... We’ll pay the price if I let you go. This is easier, less messy.” </p><p>“I promise I won’t say anything more,” Guanheng said, pleading for his life. “I don’t wanna die. Please.” </p><p>“Tough luck,” Ten spat. “Dejun, if you won’t do it, I will.” </p><p>“I can’t. I-” Dejun pulled away, clearly struggling to move away from Guanheng, the scent of blood enticing him to bite into the human and suck him dry. “I want him but- I can’t kill him. I don’t want to kill anymore. I don’t like it, Ten I- please.” </p><p>Guanheng looked over his shoulder, seeing Dejun beg to spare Guanheng’s life. </p><p>“Listen to him,” Guanheng said to Ten, taking this opportunity to save himself. “You can’t force him.” </p><p>“I can,” Ten assured, practically growling. “I’ll make you bleed more and he’ll fucking pounce on you.” Guanheng’s body covered in a sheen of cold sweat upon hearing that. He really was nothing more than a big slab of meat. “Dejun, you listen to me, or else I’ll kill you both. Don’t test me.” </p><p>“Please,” Dejun pleaded. “Please, Ten. Don’t make me kill him.” </p><p>Ten refused to say anything, shooting killer stares at both men.  </p><p>Dejun continued his weak pleas, making Guanheng feel touched despite the fact Dejun was clearly planning on trying something with him. Dejun still was going to drink his blood, though the human decided to put their differences aside and forgive Dejun in the moment. </p><p>Finally, Ten’s eyes locked with Guanheng’s. The human felt his throat tighten, actually petrified of what the meaning behind the vampire’s dark gaze was.  </p><p>“Fine,” Ten grumbled. “We’ll spare him, under a few conditions, of course.” </p><p>Guanheng nodded eagerly. He would accept any condition if it meant he got to see the light of another day. “Anything,” he uttered. “I’ll do anything. I promise.” </p><p>“One,” Ten said. “You forget your stupid little venture into vampires. Delete all your posts, any trace of your investigation. Two: never even utter the word vampire. Three: move the fuck on. Four: take off your shirt.” </p><p>“Wha-what’s the last one for?” Guanheng questioned, stuttering over his words. </p><p>“All this chit-chatting has made me hungry too,” Ten explained. “We’re gonna drink your blood, and if you value your life, you’ll let us. Got it?” </p><p>Guanheng’s eyes shifted around from the two men around him.  </p><p>It beat being killed. </p><p>The human nodded. </p><p>“Good, now hurry up before I change my mind and murder you myself.” </p><p>As Guanheng got to work on his buttons with shaky hands, he observed as Dejun rushed to Ten, throwing his arms over him. Dejun buried his face against the man’s shoulder, pressing his body to Ten’s. </p><p>Ten’s hands went down to Dejun’s lower back, playing with the leather straps adoring the man’s body. Guanheng’s eyes moved further down on their own accord, staring right at Dejun’s ass, his round cheeks bare and supported by the straps right beneath. Not much was left to the imagination, but Guanheng still let his mind wander down dangerous avenues, picturing what would be revealed if he simply pushed the thin line between his crease away. </p><p>That definitely wasn’t the appropriate thing to think about right as he was going to be fed on by two hungry vampires. But he did let his imagination go wonder, picturing things he shouldn’t. </p><p>He really wondered how his mind worked. Was it because he was forced to strip? Is that why? </p><p>“You and your brother will be the end of me,” Ten uttered, and though the words were meant to come across as annoyed or angry, they lacked any bite. </p><p>Guanheng could only begin to wonder what was going on between those men. </p><p>Finally, he took off his shirt, looking around before he just dropped it to the floor. He glanced down at his chest, noticing a trail of red running down from where Ten cut through his skin. It was already drying, and the blood at the wound was clotting.  </p><p>The human cleared his throat, waiting for the two men to turn to him. He felt strange, but if this was the price to pay for keeping himself alive, then Guanheng could even take his pants off, maybe giving the vampires a strip tease too. </p><p>“You done?” Ten asked and Guanheng nodded in response, not bothering with a witty<em> can’t you see </em>out of fear of riling Ten up more than he dared to. “Good. Come here,” the vampire ordered, luring Guanheng in, his fingers making a come-hither motion.  </p><p>Guanheng obliged, walking over to the two men who eyed him all over, scanning for the best place to sink their teeth in. Ten made space between himself and Dejun, ushering Guanheng to slot in between their two bodies. </p><p>Ten hurried him, grabbing Guanheng’s waist with his cold hand. </p><p>Such was the charm of a dead body. </p><p>“You won’t kill me, right?” Guanheng asked, needing to make sure once more. “This isn’t just a sick joke? You’re not playing with me, right?” </p><p>“If you don’t shut up, I’ll snap your neck,” Ten warned.  </p><p>That did the trick in shutting Guanheng up. </p><p>“To the side,” Ten then ordered, forcing Guanheng to strain his neck for Dejun. He himself reached for Guanheng’s hand, gently stroking the vein visible by the human’s wrist. “This won’t hurt,” Ten explained, licking over his lips, his fangs finally appearing as he prepared to feed off Guanheng. “Not for long at least. Just don’t try anything funny.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Guanheng assured. “Just dri-<em> ahh</em>,” the man shivered, feeling Dejun’s hands trail his sides and torso, stroking the soft skin as his face was nuzzling against Guanheng’s neck, fangs scratching the human’s vein, hot blood pumping quickly with the beat of his nervous heart. “You’re cold,” he murmured. </p><p>“No shit, we’re dead,” Ten quipped. </p><p><em> No need for the sarcasm. </em> </p><p>Guanheng felt like the two vampires were teasing him – especially Ten. Neither of the men dared to pierce the human’s skin just yet, only brushing their lips up against Guanheng, riling him up and prepping the veins like a nurse would right before sticking in a needle. </p><p>He felt the need to complain. However, he didn’t get an opportunity to do so when Dejun finally decided to sink his fangs into his neck, penetrating through his flesh. Before Guanheng got the chance to adjust, Ten did the same but to his wrist. </p><p>Guanheng gasped, feeling four individual foreign objects inside of him. It was unpleasant, but luckily not for long. </p><p>The venom from the men’s fangs spread through Guanheng rapidly, pumping through his veins, taking the blissful aphrodisiac up the body, numbing the pain, bringing a euphoric smile to his lips.  </p><p>It was wonderful.  </p><p>The man felt himself slipping away, eyes fluttering shut from the pleasure experienced by his body. He was being drained, light on his feet and dizzy from the sheer blood loss. The part of his body and mind responsible for his self-preservation instinct was completely shut off, fully intoxicated and corrupted by the stupefying venom coursing through his being. </p><p>Behind him, Dejun was being overzealous, dragging his nails over Guanheng’s bare torso, sucking his dry like he was nothing more than a mere juice box. </p><p>Guanheng let out a shaky moan, reaching for Dejun’s hair again, but this time, instead of trying to drag the vampire away, he was actively pushing the man down, forcing him to sink his sharp canines even deeper. </p><p>Ten chuckled lowly, pulling his mouth away from Guanheng’s wrist, stripping the human from the extra pleasure he was experiencing. His lips were clean, void of any sign of slurping up Guanheng’s blood. </p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ten asked, dark eyes blown out. “Makes you wanna give yourself away completely, drained completely. Right?” </p><p>Guanheng whimpered, Dejun digging his nails into his chest. “Fuck,” he uttered breathlessly, seeing stars behind his eyes. He wanted more. No, he <em>needed </em>more. He needed to be wrecked even more until he was nothing more than a limp puddle on the floor, body covered in small puncture wounds. </p><p>Fuck living. </p><p>He wanted more. </p><p>He was hooked. </p><p>Suddenly, Ten yanked Dejun up by his tousled hair, abruptly leaving Guanheng without the bliss his body was craving. It felt so wrong without Dejun and Ten’s fangs buried inside of him, taking up his lifeforce in exchange for the drug which kicked in instantly, turning Guanheng into nothing more than a weak mess. </p><p>“Thought you didn’t wanna kill, baby,” Ten uttered. “Look at him.” </p><p>Dejun mewled, holding tightly onto Guanheng from behind. “Tastes so good,” he murmured, sending a chill down Guanheng’s spine, another jolt rushing down to his abdomen at how wrecked the vampire sounded. The human was beyond curious about how Dejun looked right now; were his eyes just as blown out as – if not more than – Ten's? Were his lips clean, or were they reddened by Guanheng’s blood, proving Ten right with how sloppy of a drinker he was?  </p><p>Guanheng had to know. He looked over his shoulder as well as he could to try and get a good look of Dejun. It was futile though, barely managing to get a glimpse of the vampire. </p><p>“He’s already wrecked,” Ten pointed out. </p><p>“You can have more,” Guanheng said weakly. “Please.” </p><p>“What happened to wanting to live?” Ten asked, clearly amused by the human’s sudden change. </p><p>“I- I want more,” Guanheng uttered breathlessly. “It feels so good. Please. Do what you want with me, just let me feel more.” There was an itch within him, one which he had to satiate and which could only be solved with the men’s venom. He’s never felt like that before, and he just needed more to satisfy his burning craving. </p><p>“You might regret saying that,” Ten pointed out. </p><p>“You weren’t gonna let me out of here anyway,” the human argued, feeling like Ten’s deal was nothing like a front to get Dejun to shut up. </p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong. I was going to let you go,” Ten stated. “Dejun asked so nicely, promised he’d pay the price if you were to cause us any more trouble. But, since you asked so nicely, Dejun, he’s yours. Make it fun, will you.” </p><p>Dejun murmured, waiting for Ten to step back to get a better view of the two men. He waited for Ten to sit on his desk, an impish smirk written across his dimly lit features. Guanheng’s gaze met with Ten’s; there was something about the vampire that had Guanheng willing to fall on his knees for him, all from a single look. Whilst Taeyong’s eyes drew him in and tricked Guanheng into following after him, Ten’s eyes were different. </p><p>Now that he was hooked on Ten’s venom, a single look from the vampire could bring him to do so many things. So many unspeakable deeds.  </p><p>Guanheng let his mind wonder to said deeds, the flickering images of getting his body destroyed from every which way brought burning lust down to the human’s navel, and Dejun’s fingertips caressing his bare torso really didn’t help. It also didn’t help that Dejun’s mouth was wandering over his neck, soft sounds akin to whimpers and mewls spilling out through his parted lips, striking Guanheng’s sensitive flesh. </p><p>And of course, it didn’t help that Guanheng felt like he was put on display with Dejun, all for Ten to get a perverted kick from. </p><p>But, if Ten wanted a show, the Guanheng would give him a show. </p><p>It would be the show of a lifetime. </p><p>Guanheng brought his hand over Dejun’s, dragging it down to his waistband, eyes locked with Ten, taunting the vampire. It was a provoking look, meant to rile Ten enough for him to come back over, ruin him completely. The venom was already getting to his head and any ounce of common sense was now thrown out of the window.  </p><p>If he died, then so be it. </p><p>Ten licked his lips, his eyes overflowing with dark lust, visible even from where Guanheng was stood, the lighting leaving much to the imagination. </p><p>Dejun gasped, the sharp points of his fangs hovering over Guanheng’s vein. He swayed his body against Guanheng, rubbing his crotch into Guanheng’s clad ass, bringing out a breathy whimper from the human. Dejun was hard already, his excitement evident. </p><p>“Fuck,” Guanheng muttered, forcing Dejun’s hand lower to his own growing bulge. His head was spinning, the depleted amount of blood and the hypnotising venom coursing through his veins was a dangerous combination, and lust added on top of that could prove to be deadly.  </p><p>The vampire sat on the desk smirked. “Touch him,” he commanded. “Be a good boy for me, baby. Touch him where he wants.” </p><p>Dejun hummed, applying pressure to Guanheng’s semi. He palmed the length, undoing the human’s belt, buttons and zipper with his other hand, all whilst he was slowly rocking into Guanheng’s ass.  </p><p>By the time he was done, Guanheng was hard, feeling his cock strain against the restraint of his underwear. He needed them gone, but instead of that, he got Dejun slipping his cold hand under his boxers, wrapping his palm around Guanheng’s length, simultaneously sinking his teeth into his neck. </p><p>Guanheng let out a choked moan, his hips bucking up into Dejun’s hand. It felt heavenly despite being intertwined in an embrace with a creature of hell.  </p><p>Dejun was sucking up so much blood that Guanheng was losing the feeling in his legs, stammering and threatening to fall forward. Thankfully, Dejun was keeping him held up right. The vampire decided to help Guanheng a little, leading the human to the table Ten was sat on. He slotted Guanheng in between Ten’s spread legs, letting go of his aching cock to instead hold him up, greedy mouth never once leaving the human’s pulsating vein. </p><p>Guanheng whimpered, desperately needing attention on his throbbing dick. He felt so weak, lust taking over all of his senses, heightened by the vampiric poison inside of him. </p><p>“More,” the human begged. “Give me more,” he uttered, looking into Ten’s deep eyes. </p><p>Ten smirked, reaching to stroke Guanheng’s cheek, rubbing it over with his thumb, going down to the human’s defined jaw. “Think you can handle more?” </p><p>Guanheng mewled in response, earning a sultry chuckle from the vampire. </p><p>“You humans and your confidence,” Ten muttered, holding Guanheng’s chin between his thumb and index. “It’ll get you killed.” </p><p>“You don’t care.” </p><p>“I don’t,” Ten agreed. “But you? Weren’t you pleading for your life minutes ago? Is a bit of venom worth it? You know, if I give you too much, you’ll get hooked; it’s a strong drug. You willing to risk that?” </p><p>Guanheng swallowed, planting his hands on Ten’s muscular thighs, digging his nails in when Dejun retracted his fangs, leaving him cold and empty, but he still languidly rolled his hips, his hard dick taunting Guanheng. “Only if you fuck me too,” he uttered, voice thick with arousal. “Both of you. Use me. Suck me dry if you want. Just make me feel good.” </p><p>“We can do that,” Ten uttered, his other hand dragging across the hard, wooden desk, a faint clinking noise following the gesture.  </p><p>Guanheng had a feeling he knew what it was that the man was bringing forth and he could practically feel the acute blade cutting him. For one reason or another, be it lust or his newly discovered masochism, Guanheng was excited to feel the cold knife pressing against him.  </p><p>Ten lifted his hand, the knife reflecting the dim red light inside the office. He held it in front of Guanheng’s dark eyes, a devilish grin permanently sculpted into his features. “But you have to behave,” Ten continued, running his thumb over Guanheng’s bottom lip, parting his mouth open. He slipped inside of Guanheng’s mouth, pressing his thumb down on the human’s tongue. “You can do that, can’t you?” </p><p>The human hummed. </p><p>“That’s a good whore,” Ten mused. “Prove yourself useful and I’ll consider giving you far more.”  </p><p>“Muh?” Guanheng mumbled, the digit on his tongue making it hard to speak. </p><p>Ten nodded, leaning forward, his lips brushing against Guanheng’s earlobe. “You’d make a beautiful lap dog,” he whispered. “I’d fuck you any time I want, and unlike those two whores, I could feed on you. I doubt you’ll wanna leave once you get addicted to our venom. Too much too soon isn’t a good idea, but you don’t care, do you?” </p><p>The human made a small sound of agreement.  </p><p>“Good. Now, open up further,” Ten commanded, forcing Guanheng’s mouth to part wider. He retracted his thumb, only to quickly replace it with the flat side of the knife used to cut him before. </p><p>Guanheng’s eyes widened in shock, only to be quickly forced shut. </p><p>“One wrong move and I’ll cut your mouth,” Ten cautioned, dropping his free hand to Guanheng’s neglected cock, dragging the precum leaking from his tip down across the length, pumping Guanheng’s length at an agonising pace. That, paired with Dejun’s unrelenting thrusts behind him, made it so difficult for Guanheng to breathe, think, let alone keep himself up right. </p><p>But he had to. If he dared to move, he might as well say goodbye to his tongue and throat. </p><p>That thought alone made his cock twitch with wanton inside of Ten’s hand, warmer than it was before. Even Dejun felt less cold, less corpse-like. If he had to guess, Guanheng’s blood which was now flowing through them heated their dead bodies up. </p><p>On one hand that was disgusting and unnerving, but on the other, it was fucking hot. </p><p>“How you doing there, baby?” Ten asked, the question clearly directed at Dejun. </p><p>The other vampire whimpered, sucking on Guanheng’s shoulder – not to drink blood, but to leave a mark. Guanheng could sense the desperation from the vampire, and quite frankly, Guanheng wanted to help him out. Ten’s hand slowly running up and down his throbbing dick, doing nothing to calm the blazing fire spreading through his groin, only riled the human up more.  </p><p>“What’s that, sweetheart?” Ten questioned again, his voice ridden with mischief.  </p><p>“I wanna- I wanna fuck him,” Dejun uttered, trailing hands down Guanheng’s chest, the skin hot to the touch. He went further down, fondling the man’s balls as Ten decided to pick up the pace at which he wanked the human off.  </p><p>Ten’s hand was erratic, but he moved it with purpose. He went fast only to come to an abrupt stop, digging this thumb harshly to Guanheng’s leaking pink slit, eliciting pained mewls from the human. But Dejun, he lacked the discipline and control, rutting his hips into Guanheng, panting desperately, playing with Guanheng’s sack. </p><p>“Look at you,” Ten mused with amusement. “Like a bitch in heat. Then again, what’s new.” </p><p>Ten pulled the knife out of Guanheng’s mouth, the metallic taste lingering on the human’s tongue. Not the same sensation of tasting blood, but similar in that one aspect. </p><p>“Let’s get to the fun part then, shall we?” Ten said, letting go off the human’s cock, using the hand to yank on Guanheng’s arm, nearly knocking the man off balance. But Guanheng managed to keep himself up, albeit he was ruffled by the harshness and abruptness of Ten’s actions. “Take these off for me, will you?” He asked, the sweetness in his voice utterly sickening. </p><p>Guanheng nodded, and once Ten let go of his arm, he undid the man’s pants. He tugged them down, wanting nothing to see Ten’s cock – to take it in his mouth, bobbing up and down whilst Dejun touched him from behind. </p><p>And that’s what he did. As soon as Ten’s girth stood up proudly, free from the layers of clothing keeping it caged up, Guanheng leaned down, his mouth wide open. Ten didn’t protest, only going to take a handful of Guanheng’s hair, shoving him further down. </p><p>It’s been a while since Guanheng blew anyone, let alone anyone this big and thick, so he struggled. He heaved, gagging when Ten didn’t let him pull back to take a breath. The human whined, hot tears prickling at the corners of his eyes when Ten pushed him down, nestling his tip right at the back of Guanheng’s throat. </p><p>The man choked and gagged, using whatever strength he had in him to fight back and move up. Yet it was pointless. Ten was so much stronger, and the moment Dejun yanked his jeans and boxers down with great ease, leaving Guanheng standing with his ass bare, any form of strength left him completely. </p><p>“What’s that?” Ten growled. “You struggling? Should we stop?” </p><p>Guanheng hastily tried to say no, but all that came out were muffled whines. </p><p>Ten let go of Guanheng’s hair, allowing the man to move his head up and catch a break – just for a second though. He instantly sunk his head back down of Ten’s cock, lapping his tongue over the slit, tasting the man’s salty precum, humming at the pungent taste.  </p><p>“Junnie, here,” Ten commanded. </p><p>Instantly, Dejun pulled away and hurried over to Ten’s side.  </p><p>Guanheng couldn’t see clearly, his attention fully on sucking on Ten’s girth, He hummed and purred and crooned, dragging his hollowed cheeks up and down, tongue licking the underside of Ten’s shaft in his best attempt to make the vampire feel good so he’d give Guanheng exactly what he needed. </p><p>Ten spread Guanheng’s mouth wide open, the corners of his lips twitching as he kept bobbing his head up and down eagerly. He was so big and Guanheng didn’t mind becoming the man’s personal cock sleeve if it meant he’d get the vampire to rearrange his guts and tear his ass apart. </p><p>Ten pulled Dejun in by the hoop of his choker, causing the man to moan.  </p><p>“Needy little slut, aren’t you, baby?” </p><p>Dejun crooned in response. </p><p>“Not surprised,” Ten uttered. He dropped his hand, slapping Dejun’s round ass hard enough for the sound to reverberate through the room. Even Guanheng could feel it, his ass stinging despite not being the one hit. “You can’t ever control yourself. What a pathetic whore.”  </p><p>And another strike. </p><p>Dejun whimpered, somehow keeping himself standing up where Guanheng would have probably fallen to his knees. </p><p>“The things I’m doing for you,” Ten continued, pulling Dejun in closer, spreading the vampire’s cheeks apart with one hand, his fingertip running over his puckered hole. “I wouldn’t do for anyone else, you get it? Keeping this filthy whore alive, that’s for you. What do you have to say to that?” </p><p>“Thank you,” Dejun murmured, face scrunching up as Ten prodded at his entrance, the tip of his nail barely pushing through.  </p><p>“Thank you what?” Ten asked, the colour of his voice dark and overpowering. Guanheng would have definitely fallen apart if he was in Dejun’s place. “Tell me you fucking worthless piece of shit.” He forced his coarse digit inside of the vampire’s snug ass, no lube to lessen the pain.  </p><p>Dejun sobbed. “Th-thank you da-daddy,” he managed. “Thank you, daddy,” the man repeated. Guanheng felt the effect the words had on Ten, the man’s heavy cock twitching on his tongue. He wanted to have the same effect on Ten and even Dejun for that matter – he wanted to be good for them too. </p><p>“Good boy,” Ten praised. “You deserve a treat, don’t you?” </p><p>“Yes daddy,” Dejun replied eagerly. “Please.” </p><p>Guanheng knew what the treat was the moment Ten did as much as look his way. He moaned around Ten’s length, offering his arm out without any hesitation. He held it up for Dejun to take, waiting to have the inebriating venom pumped into his system. </p><p>“Clever little thing, aren’t you?” Ten praised, stroking through Guanheng’s hair. “Needy too,” he added, tugging on the lengthy strands which elicited a pleased mewl from the human. “What is this, my birthday? Having two desperate sluts all to myself?” The vampire pulled Guanheng’s face out of his crotch, the human drooling all over Ten’s thick cock. His mouth was open, so used to the painful stretch of his mouth that it felt strange to change the formation. “So messy,” Ten mused, looking at Guanheng’s face, spit dribbling down his chin. “Just like Jun, aren’t you?” </p><p>Guanheng nodded, surprised when Ten slapped his cheek. It wasn’t as harsh as the spanks he gave to Dejun’s ass, but it definitely stung. </p><p>He loved it. </p><p>“Answer properly,” Ten demanded. </p><p>“Yes,” Guanheng uttered, his throat sore from deepthroating the vampire. “Daddy,” he added with a playful smirk. “I’m so messy, daddy. A filthy whore that wants to get ruined,” Guanheng continued, hoping he had the same effect Dejun had on Ten. He also shifted his gaze to Dejun to get a good glance of what state the vampire was in; he looked beyond desperate, his pretty cock seeping precum against his taut abdomen, the single layer of material covering him up was pushed aside.  </p><p>Guanheng’s mouth watered at the side. He wouldn’t mind Dejun filling him up. </p><p>He wouldn’t mind it at all. </p><p>Their gazes met; the sea of heady arousal reflected in their eyes. </p><p>Finally, Guanheng’s question got answered.  </p><p>Dejun’s lips were stained scarlet, trickles of Guanheng’s blood visible on his pale skin. He looked beautiful like that, though he looked stunning before. The human wanted to do so many unholy things to the vampire, and maybe he would have in another setting, but currently he wanted nothing more than to have Dejun pierce his skin and drink his hot blood up; he wanted the vampire to intoxicate him with his potent drug, and maybe even fuck him after that. Guanheng wanted to be used in every way possible as long as it got him filled up with venom he knew he’d never be able to quit. </p><p>He’d become Ten’s personal whore for it; he’d spend every day bouncing on the vampire’s cock, giving himself completely over just for a single drop. </p><p>He had it pretty fucking bad. </p><p>Guanheng already forgot why he was here in the first place; he already forgot Hao and how he got murdered by the man he was offering his arm to like it was a snack; he forgot that Ten wanted to kill him too. But he didn’t care – he didn’t care if he ended up a dead man; if a dead man got to experience the bliss brought on by the vampires, then he didn’t want to live another day. </p><p>“Go on, Junnie,” Ten said. “He’s waiting.” </p><p>Dejun nodded, taking hold of Guanheng’s arm. He was eager, sinking his fangs in. </p><p>A wave of sheer ecstasy crashed over Guanheng, a bawdy moan slipping passed his abused windpipes. He watched the vampire, noticing how he spilled and wasted so much of Guanheng’s blood, red streaks covering the human’s arms from Dejun’s sloppy work. Guanheng guessed his neck looked similar, his shoulder and back painted in the crimson liquid. </p><p>Guanheng was losing the ability to stand up, his knees wobbling and finally giving in. He nearly fell to the floor, only saved by Ten who hauled him back up. Dejun stopped drinking, a faint sense of worry written all over his expression. It warmed the human’s heart a little; he really didn’t want to kill Guanheng for one reason or another, though it was probably because of the guilt he was harbouring for robbing the man’s boyfriend of life. </p><p>“That’s enough,” Ten said, pulling Guanheng’s hand away from Dejun. He pushed himself off the desk, only to force Guanheng to lay down with his chest pressed against the slab of harsh wood.  </p><p>Guanheng was thankful that he could finally lay down, not worrying too much about toppling over to the floor. </p><p>There was shuffling behind Guanheng but the man couldn’t find it in him to care; he was far too preoccupied with how he felt like the whole world was spinning around him, his vision growing blurry, be it because of the lack of blood in his organism or because of the potent venom taking over each of his senses. </p><p>All Guanheng could hear was Dejun moaning behind him, mewling as Ten manhandled him, spanking Dejun’s ass until his hand was imprinted on the vampire’s sore flesh. </p><p>“Do it,” Ten growled, shoving two unwet digits into Dejun’s ass, causing the vampire to cry out, arms thrown backwards to grab onto Ten’s hair, keeping himself steady. “Do it or I’ll fuck your worthless corpse until you regret being born, got it?” </p><p>“Ye-yes daddy,” Dejun replied, breathless and swarmed with devastating lust. </p><p>Ten pushed Dejun forward, the vampire’s stiff cock rubbing against Guanheng’s eager, unprepped ass. </p><p>He wouldn’t mind getting torn open really, if he was going to be used over and over, then he might as well get used to his ass getting abused like this. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t know what he should have been expecting, but somehow, he wasn’t fazed by Dejun picking up the knife left on the desk. He didn’t question it, not caring if Dejun was going to carve out his name in the human’s back since he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel it anyway – not when he was so blissed out and numbed by Dejun’s poison. </p><p>And though he didn’t carve his name into Guanheng’s flesh, Dejun did make a cut right above his ass, not deep enough to cause any serious damage, but enough to draw blood. Dejun took in a shaky inhale, placing his hands firmly on Guanheng’s ass cheeks, spreading them open. </p><p>When Guanheng felt his blood trickling down to his crease, he understood what the vampire was doing. </p><p>The human whimpered, pressing his forehead against the hard surface he was laid upon. He clenched his fists, his breathing uneven the second Dejun stroked his finger down to Guanheng’s rim. </p><p>“That’s right, baby,” Ten praised. “You know what to do, don’t you baby?” </p><p>“Yes daddy,” Dejun replied, swiftly pushing a lonesome finger into the human’s tight walls.  </p><p>Just one digit felt like a stretch after not having anything inside him for months. Guanheng struggled to get in the mood, and when he did, all he could do was jerk himself off, maybe hump a pillow if he felt extra needy and lonely. But he couldn’t finger himself without thinking of his dead boyfriend which had the tendency to make him go limp. </p><p>He pushed the image of his boyfriend aside, only thinking about how nice it felt to finally have something nestled inside of his warm, snug pink hole. He clenched around Dejun’s digit, mewling at the sensation. </p><p>Dejun wasn’t gentle nor slow, thrusting the blood lubed finger in quickly before sneaking in a second finger, then third, then fourth. Guanheng was getting ready for Dejun to fist him, to have the vampire shove his entire hand inside his ass that would swallow him up with great zeal, feeling Dejun reach up into his guts, his fist bulging at Guanheng’s stomach. </p><p>However, that didn’t happen. Instead, Dejun pulled away completely by Ten’s request. </p><p>“Climb up, sweetheart,” Ten ushered, helping Dejun get up on the table, straddling Guanheng.  </p><p>The human gulped, biting down on his bottom lip until he tasted blood. </p><p>He had a feeling he knew what was in store for him. </p><p>He was excited. Anxious too, but more excited than anything. </p><p>Though, Dejun’s prep might not have been enough. Ten’s cock alone could rip Guanheng open, so to also have Dejun try to force his girth inside of Guanheng’s narrow ass would prove itself to be quite the challenge. </p><p>There were hands pulling Guanheng’s cheeks apart, and guessing by the fact that Dejun had his palms planted on the human’s sides, it didn’t take a genius to figure out those belonged to Ten. He gave the flesh a light spank before he lined the tip of his dick against Guanheng’s entrance, halting his movements to keep the human constantly on edge. </p><p>It worked. </p><p>Guanheng kept clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing erratic and even the venom keeping him blissed out didn’t help with the devastating build up. </p><p>“Think you can take it?” Ten asked, grinding against Guanheng, his tip prodding at the man’s furrowed ring.  </p><p>“Yes daddy,” Guanheng replied. He knew he could take it, but the question was whether he could last more than a second. His cock ached, the attention which was given to it minimal. “I want your cock. I want Dejun’s cock too. Ruin me, please.” </p><p>Ten smirked. “Gladly.” </p><p>And just like that, Ten pushed himself inside of Guanheng as Dejun started rolling his hips and grinding down on Guanheng’s waist, getting himself excited to fuck the human too. </p><p>Guanheng cried out, the stretch being too much. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re tight,” Ten groaned, not showing Guanheng any mercy as he buried himself balls deep inside of the man, not stopping even for a second to let Guanheng adjust. “Fuck!” </p><p>The human moaned, tears prickling at his eyes. As much as it hurt, he wanted Ten to move already. He needed the vampire to destroy him, and he needed Dejun to slip his cock inside too. He wanted to be used, to be wrecked beyond the point of salvation. </p><p>Ten bottomed out, allowing Guanheng to finally breathe, his tip still spreading the man’s walls out. </p><p>However, the human wouldn’t breathe for much longer with how Dejun was shuffling above him. </p><p>“Try not to pass out,” Ten uttered, helping Dejun guide his aching cock to Guanheng’s gaping ass. </p><p>“I’ll- <em> fuck </em>!” Guanheng cried out when Dejun forced his way inside of the human, joining Ten in expanding the man’s snug, velvety heat. The human didn’t know how he was handling the stretch; maybe he was just that doped up on vampire venom that his body didn’t quite comprehend the pain he should be under.  </p><p>Guanheng knew it was possible to shove far bigger things inside of one's ass, but he’s never been the adventurous type to try out his own limits. He’s always been a bit too scared, but he didn’t feel fear now. </p><p>The one time he should be petrified – for his life too – Guanheng was oddly calm. He even wanted to have the men wreck him to make things even funnier. </p><p>The human didn’t know if it was the venom making him do all sorts of stupid things or if there was just something within Guanheng that had been awakened tonight. Whatever it was, Guanheng didn’t linger on it much longer, mind too busy trying to make sense of the things he was feeling. </p><p>His walls were so tight yet they managed to fit Ten and Dejun just fine, the blood somehow lessening the discomfort Guanheng felt – though having his blood used as lubricant was strange and maybe even unsettling at the same time. </p><p>Guanheng could feel the men’s cocks twitching and pulsating with desire, the sensation sending lust straight down to the human’s neglected length.  </p><p>The vampires were panting behind Guanheng, the experience probably just as wonderful and mind-blowing to them as it was to Guanheng. Dejun’s breathing was shaky, resembling Guanheng in some aspects. </p><p>Ten had to hold Dejun up or else the vampire would fall back with the position he was in. Unlike Guanheng, Dejun received kisses from Ten. The man pressed his lips to Dejun’s shoulders and back, peppering him with small traces of affection amidst all the vile things he’s said to Dejun. Guanheng knew he was an intruder between the men, knowing nothing of their dynamics or habits, their likes and dislikes, their turn ons and limits, but he didn’t care. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t need to know any of that. All Guanheng wanted was to get fucked like there was no tomorrow and get high on some venom. He could always learn more when he undoubtedly becomes Ten’s lap dog just as how the vampire predicted. Honestly, it didn’t sound all that bad; it’s not like Guanheng had much going on his life anyway, and how could he possibly go back to living a normal life now that he knew of the existence of vampires? There was no <em> normal  </em>after this. </p><p>Guanheng just wanted to be used. </p><p>“Move,” the human croaked. His knuckled were white, blunt nails scratching the dark wooden desk, the faint lines he was drawing a sign of his utter desperation and agony. “Please, fuck me.” </p><p>“What do you think, baby?” Ten asked, plunging his two digits into Dejun’s asshole again, the vampire swallowing him up with fervour. “Think that fucking whore deserves it?” </p><p>“Please,” the human murmured, drooling all over the table. His walls quivered, the tearing of his sultry heat driving him absolutely wild. The longer the vampires stood still, doing nothing to satiate Guanheng’s hunger, the more his animalistic instincts awoke, grunting and mewling like a fucking dog in rut. He repeated a litany of pleas, asking for nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion. </p><p>The insistent cries to be used like a cheap toy did the trick; Dejun was digging his nails into the flesh of Guanheng’s ass, cock throbbing and pushing into Guanheng by a minimal amount, but Guanheng felt it well enough. </p><p>Guanheng choked, trying his hardest to push his ass out to take Dejun and Ten’s thick dicks into his greedy, pink hole. It didn’t come easy with Dejun straddling him, nor could he really move due to his entire body feeling like mush, bones nothing more than jelly.  </p><p>“Such needy sluts,” Ten growled, shoving a third digit up Dejun’s opening. He curled the fingers inside of the vampire, stroking his sweet spot over and over, torturing Dejun with the speed and force he rubbed over the bundle of nerves. </p><p>Dejun fell forward in pleasure, his rapidly rising and falling chest pressing up against Guanheng’s back. The human groaned at the added weight; he felt trapped under the vampire, like he was at his complete mercy, and he loved that a lot. </p><p>“Daddy,” Dejun mewled right into Guanheng’s ear. That sent sparks right down to the human’s cock, moaning at how sinful Dejun sounded. “Daddy,” the vampire whimpered again as Ten added a fourth finger inside Dejun.  </p><p>Guanheng and Dejun were alike, moaning and begging for more, mouths wide open in bliss. </p><p>Dejun kissed and sucked all over Guanheng’s shoulder and neck, making good use of his hot mouth. He didn’t bite though, far too weak to find the strength and control it required. </p><p>As the two men unravelled with bodies pressed tightly together, Ten finally decided to move, forcing his mindboggling girth inside of Guanheng. The human let out an obscene cry, his back arching at the indescribable delight washing all over him. </p><p>Before he could get used to the unforgiving stretch, Dejun pushed himself in too. </p><p>The vampire grunted into Guanheng’s ear, his heavy panting going right to the human’s leaking cock. </p><p>If Ten’s dick alone was a painful struggle, then having Dejun fuck Guanheng alongside him was fucking agonising. A human body wasn’t meant to take this; his ass shouldn’t have been able to expand like that, taking in something so big. Yet there Guanheng was, devouring two thick cocks with his ass like it was the most normal thing ever. </p><p>“Fuck,” Ten growled. “You’re so fucking tight.” </p><p>As Ten spoke, the vampires fully submerged themselves inside of Guanheng’s sweltering heat, Guanheng felt his compact muscles being torn open to make room for the two men. It was a sensation like no other, and it made Guanheng stop breathing momentarily, the air being completely knocked out of his lungs. </p><p>The human could feel his stomach bulge from the men’s girthy shafts. He’s never felt something like that; he’s never taken something as big, and now that he has, Guanheng didn’t know if he could ever fuck again without having his guts reshuffled.  </p><p>“So good,” Guanheng crooned. “So good, daddy. Fuck me so good,” he mewled, the spot beneath his face drenched in his drool, his cheek and chin drenched. </p><p>“Tight,” Dejun groaned, breathing heavily against Guanheng’s ear.  </p><p>“Move,” the human begged. “Please.” </p><p>Dejun moaned, lifting his hips, pulling out slightly only to roll back into Guanheng.  </p><p>Ten chuckled lowly, curling his fingers inside of Dejun when the vampire moved. Dejun let out a choked sob, Ten shoving so much of his hand inside of the man being utterly shattering. </p><p>“You listen to me,” Ten reminded, tone cautionary and deep. “You move when I tell you to, not when that fucking whore does. Got it?” </p><p>“Yes daddy,” Dejun replied hastily. “Sorry daddy.” </p><p>“Good boy,” Ten praised. “You can move now, baby.” </p><p>And finally, they did. They both moved. </p><p>The vampires rolled in and out of Guanheng, the scatological squelch of the blood mixed with precum inside of Guanheng’s gaping ass was sickening in all of the best ways. It was so filthy and raw, crude and utterly unholy. </p><p>Guanheng loved it more than he’s ever loved anything. He was glad that his boyfriend died because if not for that catalyst, Guanheng would have never ended up here; he would have never ended up feeling such heavenly bliss if Hao was still alive, so he was glad he was dead. Hao would have understood Guanheng’s attitude if he got to feel this too. </p><p>There was no magical moment where the vampires found Guanheng’s prostate. There was no searching or effort put into brushing up against it. Ten and Dejun found it with great ease, pounding into it constantly, in turn making Guanheng writhe and moan, not a single coherent word nor thought coming from the human. Guanheng was just their toy – a warm, tight, responsive cock sleeve, nothing more. He was just a filthy fucking whore that craved nothing more than to be ploughed into until he passed out. </p><p>At this rate, that may actually end up happening. </p><p>Guanheng was seeing stars already, his cock twitching and spurting clear liquid from his slit. He was more than ready to spill out, his body far above desperate. </p><p>The room filled with the sound of erratic breathing, moans and cries, as well as the repugnant wet squelch from Guanheng’s ass. Everybody was close and that much was clear. </p><p>“Please,” Guanheng begged. “I’m close! Please, please daddy! Make me- me cum,” he whimpered, feeling two pricks in his neck when Dejun bit him. The human wasn’t even sure if Dejun was drinking any of his blood, but he definitely felt a new rush of venom flowing through him, topping up his current supply that already had made a mess of his body and mind. </p><p>That was too much. </p><p>Guanheng couldn’t handle anymore. The spread, the bulging at his front, the lewd sounds, the venom – all of it was far too much for him to take. </p><p>After a few more thrust, Guanheng was sobbing, begging to finally reach his high. </p><p>“Wait,” Ten growled, his thrusts erratic. “You cum before us and I’ll fucking snap your neck you cheap slut.” </p><p>The human whimpered, nodding. </p><p>Luckily for him, Ten and Dejun came in the matter of a few more harsh fucks into him. </p><p>Guanheng became filled up with hot, thick ejaculate, shooting right into his maltreated guts. He felt so stuffed, crying out loud enough to be heard outside of the office. He was heaving, waiting for Ten to tell him he could let go already. </p><p>The human clenched around the cocks fucking into him as they filled him up with creamy, potent seed. That was unbearable, his walls regretting growing tight around the unrelenting thrusts. </p><p>Every move in and out made the obscene liquid trickle out of his ravaged hole, his perineum and thighs stained in the mixture of cum coloured with his own blood. </p><p>“Please,” the human kept whining, hot tears rolling down his face. “Please!” </p><p>Humoured, Ten spanked Guanheng’s sore ass, the human jolting up at the jolt of pain. “Go on then, you deserve it.” </p><p>The instant Guanheng heard Ten utter the word <em> go </em>, he let himself free. The coil in his navel that had been burning like the fires of hell finally unravelled as the human came all over his torso and desk. He came hard, the force of it soul-shattering. Instantly, his body went limp, yet Ten and Dejun still continued to fuck into him – granted, Dejun was losing steam too. </p><p>Finally, the men came to a stop soon enough. </p><p>All Guanheng and Dejun could do was release content noises, purrs and moans that echoed through the office. </p><p>“So good,” Dejun murmured. </p><p>Guanheng hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Who told you you could rest?” Ten asked, pulling out of Guanheng, cum spilling out over the human’s legs. Yet he still wasn’t empty, he still had Dejun buried balls deep inside of him, preventing his tired walls from catching a break. “On the floor,” he commanded. The way he sounded so stern, so calm despite everything, it terrified Guanheng. Ten wasn’t playing around when it came to this. “On the floor now, or I’ll kill you.” </p><p>Dejun whimpered, pulling out of Guanheng. The human felt cold and empty if not for the sticky release inside of him. He clenched his muscles, trying to keep the warmth in him for as long as he could. </p><p>“You too,” Ten said. “On the floor.” </p><p>“I can’t- I can’t move,” Guanheng murmured. </p><p>Ten clicked his tongue, walking to Guanheng and grabbing the man by the waist. He dragged Guanheng off the table and made him lay down on the floor, his sweat sheened back sticking to the cold wood. </p><p>“Look at you two,” Ten mused, thrilled by the sight of the men, Dejun on his knees and guanheng on his back. “I’ve never seen bigger sluts than you, and that’s saying something, I’ve lived for over a hundred years.” </p><p>Neither Guanheng nor Dejun said anything, only expectantly staring at Ten. </p><p>“Ride him,” Ten suddenly said to Dejun. “Since I’m sure you’re desperate to get fucked, let him fuck you.” The vampire pointed to Guanheng who barely had the strength to lift his head to look at Ten, let alone fuck Dejun. </p><p>But he liked the sound of it. </p><p>Guanheng wanted to fuck Dejun, he wanted it since he saw the man even though he didn’t admit it to himself. Dejun was stunning and the human would take great pleasure in submerging himself in the vampire’s heat just as Dejun had done to him. He wanted to hear the man moan and whine as he took his cock, bouncing up and down on Guanheng’s lap, desperate and keen for his release. </p><p>The human gulped. </p><p>“Go on then,” Ten continued, motioning for Dejun to move. “Or do you need me to move you?” </p><p>Dejun shook his head, scrambling over on his knees to Guanheng’s side. He threw his legs over the human’s waist, straddling Guanheng, blown-out eyes staring right into Guanheng’s. The human guessed he looked the same – minus the blood around his lips. Though, in Guanheng’s case, the blood was replaced with excessive amount of spit from drooling so much – he could still feel the liquid drying on his skin, probably looking unattractive. </p><p>The vampire planted his hands on Guanheng’s soiled torso, collecting some of the man’s salty release with his palm as he steadied himself.  </p><p>“What’re you waiting for?” Ten asked, holding his length, slowly stroking it at the site of the two men.  </p><p>The other vampire whimpered, swaying his hips, his ass rubbing up against Guanheng’s spent cock. He was slow, clearly struggling to find the strength within himself after the bliss he just experienced moments ago. But he gave it everything he had, his plump ass working Guanheng up. </p><p>The human reached up, cupping Dejun’s jaw to tilt the man’s head down so he’d look at him. When their eyes met once more, Dejun shivered, arching his back and grinding down on Guanheng’s semi with more force. </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Guanheng murmured, moving his hand to the vampire’s lips where he pushed the bottom lip up, exposing his canines. They looked like any other set of teeth, however, as Guanheng rubbed at the tooth with the flat of his thumb, the fangs made themselves known. Guanheng let his skin be pierced, throwing his head back with the small dose of venom filling his hand going straight to his head. </p><p>Dejun crooned, licking over the small bleeding wound, slotting the man’s finger into his mouth to suck up the red liquid as he kept rocking against Guanheng. </p><p>“Dejun,” Ten uttered. The man instantly understood what he meant, lifting his ass up and wrapping his palm around Guanheng’s cock.  </p><p>Hastily, without dragging the process out, Dejun lubed Guanheng’s dick up with the man’s own precum before he guided it to his ass, rubbing the leaking slit against his famished hole. Guanheng knew that that wouldn’t be enough, but that didn’t seem to be a problem for Guanheng who practically took Ten’s full hand without as much as a drop of spit to ease the glide. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t stop Dejun, only going to grab onto the vampire’s waist, digging his nails and leaving crescent indents in the supple flesh. </p><p>Finally, Dejun lowered himself onto Guanheng’s hard cock, gobbling the human up with ease that impressed Guanheng. He took the human in fully, his back snapping like a bow as he felt Guanheng rubbing up against where he drew the most pleasure from. His fingers curled, dragging and leaving red lines on Guanheng’s chest when he rolled his hips around, feeling Guanheng comfortably nestled inside of him. </p><p>Dejun was tight. Tight and warm. His ass felt like heaven, clenching and unclenching on Guanheng’s throbbing dick, pushing him in deeper with every miniscule movement he made. It was as if Dejun wanted more, like Guanheng wasn’t quite enough for him, and Guanheng completely understood him. He too wouldn’t be satisfied with just this after he knew what true heaven really was like. </p><p>Guanheng winced, thinking of the cum slowly trickling out of him through his cavernous ass, stretched so wide that even clenching around air felt like it did nothing. </p><p>“Yes,” Dejun whimpered, the sway of his hips picking up in pace. “So good,” he murmured. “Feels so good, daddy.” </p><p>Ten hummed, taking slow steps over to the men. </p><p>“Does it now?” Ten asked. </p><p>Dejun eagerly crooned, lifting his ass slightly only to fall back down, Guanheng’s cock hitting his prostate dead on with the profane sound of skin hitting skin. </p><p>“Since you like it so much... maybe we can make this filthy whore your own play thing,” Ten suggested, stroking Dejun’s cheek as he walked past. “You could do whatever you want with him when I’m busy with your brother. How about that?” </p><p>“Please,” Dejun mewled. “I want him.” </p><p>Hearing that made Guanheng’s body burn, his dick aching with how hard he was. </p><p>“Fuck,” Guanheng groaned, grasping onto Dejun’s waist with all the strength he had. “Yes,” he continued, lifting his own hips to fuck into Dejun who was jumping up and down vigorously in his lap. </p><p>“You like that too, don’t you?” Ten asked, chuckling at Guanheng’s evident enthusiasm. </p><p>“Yes,” Guanheng replied, struggling to find the words with how wonderfully Dejun swallowed him into his sopping heat. </p><p>“It’s decided then,” Ten announced. “But I’ll still kill you if you step out of line. Understood?” </p><p>“Yes daddy,” Guanheng hastily responded, voice thick and strained. </p><p>Ten laughed. “Obedient slut. I think you’ll be fun to keep around.” </p><p>As the men were talking, Dejun was becoming restless, jumping up and down impatiently. He whined for attention, and that’s what he received from Ten. </p><p>“What is it, baby? Wanna cum already?” </p><p>“Want- I wa-want daddy,” Dejun uttered, the words being broken up from his sharp movements. “Mouth. Fuck my-my- mouth.” </p><p>“What’s the magic word?” </p><p>“Please,” Dejun begged. “Please, daddy.” </p><p>“Good boy.” </p><p>Ten complied to Dejun’s request, placing his legs on either side of Guanheng’s torso. He held his huge girth in his hands, taunting Dejun with it by rubbing and slapping it on the vampire’s face, staining Dejun’s cheeks with his precum. </p><p>Dejun loved it though, crooning with the length so close to his open mouth. He stuck his tongue out to get a taste of it, only for Ten to harshly shove his cock into the man’s mouth. Guanheng heard the gag, how pained and wet it sounded, and instead of being concerned, Guanheng fucked up into Dejun’s ass to hear him cry. </p><p>It worked. </p><p>Dejun sobbed, eyes shut. His walls tightened around Guanheng, earning a low groan from the human. </p><p>Ten yanked on Dejun’s hair, forcing the man to take him fully. Dejun heaved, nose pressed to Ten’s pubis, breathing heavily through his nose. </p><p>“Stay still,” Ten growled, spitting on Dejun’s face. “Take it like the filthy slut you are.” </p><p>Dejun purred, looking up at Ten through his pretty long lashes. </p><p>“That’s a good boy,” was all Ten said before he rolled his hips back, only to plough right back into the vampire’s needy mouth. </p><p>The noises which came from above Guanheng – the wet slurps, gags, whimpers, sobs and grunts – were enough for him to feel like he could climax any second now. He mustered up all that he had left within him, grasping onto Dejun’s hips with no mercy as he kept forcing his hips up just as Dejun was on his descent of his cock. </p><p>He could feel how close Dejun was. He could feel the man quivering, hear him sobbing around Ten’s cock keeping his mouth pried wide open. </p><p>“I’m clo- can I?” Guanheng asked, knowing he probably needed permission.  </p><p>“Can I what?” </p><p>“Can I cum, daddy?” </p><p>Ten smirked, fucking wildly into Dejun’s mouth. “Go ahead,” he replied. </p><p>Within a few more seconds, Guanheng had reached his orgasm. He came inside of Dejun’s ass, fucking his hot cum further into the vampire, slapping the man’s cheeks to encourage him to cum too. Guanheng could barely feel his body, moaning and crying in unison, not sure if it was pain or pleasure that was washing over his wrecked frame. </p><p>Ten came next, forcing himself deep in Dejun’s throat. </p><p>Dejun gagged, Ten’s seed choking him as it shot right to the back of his throat. Hot tears drenched his face, drool and cum all over his chin and lips. Ten pulled out whilst he was still spurting his seed out, managing to paint the man’s face in his salacious seed. </p><p>Finally, after having far too much, Dejun came too. Strings of white gushed out of his swollen pink tip, staining both his chest and Guanheng’s. </p><p>Satisfied, Ten stepped back, zipping up his jeans like everything that just happened was nothing. He was composed, barely affected if not for his hair being slightly tousled. Other than that, he looked just like he did when Guanheng came into the office for the first time. </p><p>“That was decent,” Ten mused. “Do whatever you want, I’m going out.” </p><p>And he did. Ten just left, leaving the two men he just used alone in his office. </p><p>Dejun had collapsed on top of Guanheng, he was whimpering and sobbing softly, chest rising at an uneven rate. </p><p>Despite everything, Guanheng felt the need to be gentle with the vampire. He snaked his arms around the vampire, rubbing his back slowly and tenderly, comforting Dejun who was still crying, sniffling as tears rolled down his face. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dejun whimpered quietly. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Guanheng assured, not quite knowing what Dejun was referring to. </p><p>“No, no it’s- it’s not,” Dejun argued. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t know what to say, which is why for the next two minutes as Dejun pulled himself together, his sobs slowly dying out, Guanheng didn’t say anything and neither did Dejun. </p><p>But finally, the vampire sat up. He wiped his face from all the numerous liquids he was covered in. His eyes were red and puffy, instantly making Guanheng worried at the site despite barely knowing anything about the man apart from the fact he was a: a vampire and b: he killed Guanheng’s boyfriend. That didn’t matter though. Something within Guanheng made seeing Dejun cry painful.  </p><p>His heart ached at the sight. </p><p>After taking in a shaky inhale, Dejun spoke. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I- if this is about my boyfriend then it’s-” </p><p>“Not that,” Dejun interrupted. </p><p>“Oh...” Guanheng was curious. “What then?” </p><p>“Ten is- I- I just made your life hell,” the vampire replied. “Ten won’t let you go, you were right. He won’t. He would’ve gotten you killed if you left, and he’ll still do it,” Dejun explained. “It’s too- it's too much of a risk for him. He’ll get killed if anyone finds out he- that he let me kill a human. We have laws too,” the man said, forcing the tears to stay at bay. “You can’t leave now.” </p><p>“I...” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dejun apologised again. “I’ll make it up to you! I promise! Just- just stay with me,” the vampire pleaded, his words seeping with despair. “I’ll keep you safe. He won’t hurt you if you’re with me, even if he hates me down to the bone. He won’t harm us, I promise. Taeyong won’t let him.” </p><p>“Your brother, right?” </p><p>Dejun nodded, gasping when Guanheng reached for his hand. Of course, he took it, finding a sense of comfort in the gesture. </p><p>“Ten hates me because I killed him,” Dejun explained. “They were together for a while and I- I was sick, on my death bed really. Yong pleaded for Ten to turn me, and he did. But I- I was hungry. I snuck up on Yong when he was asleep and I nearly drained him of all his blood. He nearly died so... I just cause him problems,” Dejun stated sadly. “If it wasn’t for Taeyong, I’d be dead already Ten just- sometimes it feels like he cares; he’ll kiss me and all... but then he’ll treat me like he wants to kill me any moment.” </p><p>Guanheng sat up, Dejun still comfortable on his lap. The human smiled. </p><p>“Well... since I don’t really have much of a choice, I guess I’ll stick around with you,” Guanheng stated, cupping Dejun’s face, offering the vampire a friendly smile. “You keep my back and I’ll keep yours. Deal?” </p><p>Dejun nodded. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I came here prepared for death.” </p><p>Not exactly true, but also not an outright lie. </p><p>“If I could have just controlled myself... none of this would have happened.” </p><p>Guanheng shrugged. “No point lingering on the past,” he said, lips curving up slightly. “We gotta make do with what we have.” </p><p>“I'm sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” the human assured. “We’ve got each other now, okay?” </p><p>The vampire looked Guanheng in the eyes. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t fully comprehend what he was doing or feeling, but he leaned in, pulling Dejun in closer until their lips met for the very first time. The vampire tastes of many things, but Guanheng didn’t pay that any attention, only caring about how lovely Dejun’s lips felt against his own. </p><p>This would be his life from now on. </p><p>And maybe it would be far easier with Dejun by his side. </p><p>Dejun was all he had now. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, hope you liked that. Writing this one was... an experience to say the least. Do let me know what you think and check out my twitter if you'd like to see more from me and my writing :D</p><p>Also, there'll be another fic tomorrow for spookfest from me. It'll be xiaodery, it'll have the same characters but different spooky elements. Why? To be honest, originally I had one idea but trying to make it work together would have made the story into a mess, so I decided on writing two stories instead. So, if you're interested in that, do check out this series later tomorrow!</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong"> Twitter </a><br/>My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong"> CuriousCat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>